


Learning Patience

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Steve trying new things, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: After bringing up Steve’s ‘Rappin’ with the Cap’ videos to the group, Steve decides to teach you a little something about patience.





	Learning Patience

“And then my jacket caught fire and I’m running down the street from this guy dressed like … I don’t even know… an octopus or something.  Arms flailing.  I’m screaming.  The guy smashes a fire hydrant open and it puts me out and I manage to put an arrow right through the weird backpack thing he was wearing.”

Clint punctuated his story by acting out the parts.  When he flailed his arms around he was still holding his beer and it splashed on Natasha.  If the story hadn’t already been funny enough the death look she gave him would have been reason enough for the riotous laughter.

“Didn’t you pay attention to Steve’s school PSA’s, Clint?  You gotta stop, drop and roll, buddy.”  You said through peels of laughter.

Clint looked at you like you just showed him a map to the lost city of Atlantis.  “Steve’s what now?”

“The PSAs?”  You looked around the room and everyone is looking at you with a mixture of confusion and excitement except for Steve who has straightened up and clenched his jaw so that it twitched at the corner.  “Rappin’ with the Cap?  You never told them about Rappin’ with the Cap?”

“I did not,”  Steve answered as the other break down in laughter.

“Rappin’ with the Cap?  Are you fucking serious?”  Sam bellowed clapping his hand on his knee.

“Yes.  There’s heaps of them.  One about the food pyramid.  One about having to do detention.  One about head lice.”  You said listing them off.

“Head lice?”  Tony laughed, throwing his head back.  “Did you also have to give them the talk?”

“If you mean human reproduction, he sure did.”  You answered.

Steve rolled his eyes as Tony completely lost it, curling up into a ball and holding his sides.  “What do you know about that exactly?”

“Oh, Tony.  He knows plenty, trust me.”  You teased.

“Shit, FRIDAY.  You need to be playing these.”  Tony said sitting back up suddenly.

Steve looked at you and shook his head.  “Thank you so much for this, honey.”

“You’re welcome, my love.”  You teased.  “You know my favorite one is about delayed gratification.”

Clint spat out his beer, spraying it all over Natasha.  She punched him in the side and the two grappled with each other.  “I’m sorry what?”

“Delayed gratification.  He did one on delayed gratification.”  You repeated.

“I’m sure you mean something else, but all I’m hearing when you say that is edging,”  Natasha said, pulling Clint down into a headlock.

“That’s good because I was aiming to have it sound like that.”  You joked.

“Well, I take edging very seriously,”  Steve said looking directly at you.

You sat up straight scooting to the edge of the chair.  “You take something seriously?  That doesn’t sound right at all.”

“Shall we see?”  He asked, a low rumble to his voice.

You looked around at the others and stood up.   “Welp, I have no idea what just happened.  I flicked some kinda switch or something.  Night everyone.”

“Have fun,”  Natasha called after you as Steve took your hand and pulled you out of the room.

“What has gotten into you?”  You asked as he led you down the stairs to his room.

He looked back at you and bit his bottom lip, quirking his eyebrows up.  “You always tell me to be more adventurous.  You’ve been teasing me.  Now I get to tease you.”

You started giggling and the two of you jogged to his room.  He shut the door behind you and looked you up and down.  “Okay, confession.  I have no idea what I’m doing.”

You laughed and pulled your shirt up over your head.  “Big surprise number two.  Steve Rogers goes headlong into things without thinking.”  You teased.  “You are very good at making me come, right?”

He smiled at you, a soft blush reaching his cheeks.  “Yes.  I like to think so.”

You pushed your pants down and kicked them aside.  “So that, only you don’t let me.”

Steve rolled his sleeves up and sat at the end of the bed.  “Well, I can do that.”

You took off your underwear and looked at him.  “Kinda looks like you’re going to spank me.”

“We’ll see how lucky you get.”  He teased.  “Over my lap.”

You sat in his lap and lay back so your ass was propped up and your head was lying on the bed.  You dragged a pillow over so you’re not too awkward and he ran his hand up the inside of your thigh as he held you in place on your hip with the other.

“I’m gonna use a safe word because I can totally see myself begging and telling you to stop when I don’t mean it.”  You said looking up at him.

“Well then.”  He smirked.  “Go ahead.”  His fingers teased over your pussy making you tingle in anticipation.

“Okay.  I’m done with the game if I call you Captain.”  You said, pushing your hips up against his hand.

“Sounds good, because I’d be pretty done with it too if you did that.”  He said leaning down and kissing you.  “I love you so much you know?”

You hummed.  “Yeah, I know.  I love you too, dork.  Now get on with it.”

“So demanding.”  He teased and his fingers slipped between your folds.  He ran one up and down, teasing everything, going between your legs and up over your clit.  As your body shivered and your arousal grew he pushed a finger just inside of you drawing out your wet and spreading it over your pussy, making it slick.  I started to draw small patterns over your clit.  As the buzz grew in your pussy he began to use more pressure and the patterns became more random so your body couldn’t adjust.  The buzz spread out moving up your sides and through your chest.  You moaned and rolled against his hand.  He smiled down at you, but his face still looked set in concentration.

As the noises you made grew he pinched your clit.  It sent a jolt through you making you buck against him and cry out.  He plunged a finger into your cunt and the hand that had been holding you in place took over on your clit.  The buzz had crept into your stomach and was swirling around in there, pushing back down into your cunt, making your fluids drip from you and run down Steve’s finger.

He curled his finger and touched down straight on your g-spot.  Steve Rogers had become fluent in your body and knew exactly where he needed to touch to get you off.  He started to stroke it with one finger like he was calling something to him.   All the while he worked your clit circling and pinching it.  Rubbing it with his thumb.   You started to pant and your legs started to tremble.  The pressure in your stomach felt hot and about to burst.  “Steve.  Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck.”  You chanted as you got closer and closer and just as you felt your orgasm cresting he pulled his hands away.

“Fuck!”  You cursed, collapsing back on his lap panting.  There was a twinkle in his blue eyes.  One you didn’t see too often but made your heart feel light when you did.

“That was one.”  He said and sucked his fingers clean.  “How is this position?”

You nodded.  “Good for now.”

He ran his hand over your stomach until your body settled and then began again.  This time he pushed two his fingers straight into your cunt, it was slick and ready for him and he spread them and pumped them in and out.  You groaned and closed your eyes, giving yourself to the feeling of it.  Your body responded quicker this time.  The tingling hadn’t fully subsided and goosebumps burst out on your skin as soon as his thumb touched on your clit.  You panted and moaned, rocking your hips against his hand, forcing his fingers deeper into you.  He began teasing his pinky finger up and down you from your ass to your entrance.  It sent shivers straight through you.  That familiar pressure built quickly.  Like a dam was about to burst inside you.

You tried to maintain control, have this last and not come when you weren’t ready.  Draw it out.  The pressure built and pushed and threatened to break.  You moaned and fucked his hand and just when you were sure you were about to come and ruin the game he took his hand away again.

You lay back panting.  “Two.”  He said.

He let your body settle again watching as you relaxed into the mattress.  When he seemed pleased with your state he plunged two fingers into your now swollen cunt and slammed them against your g-spot.  You cried out and your legs kicked out.  If it wasn’t for the fact he was holding your hip you would have toppled onto the floor.

“Holy fuck!”  You cursed attempting to relax again, but being completely unable to.  “Steve, Oh god, Steve!”  You pleaded not even sure what for.  All you knew he was mercilessly working your clit and g-spot and there was no way you weren’t going to come this time.  You twisted and writhed on his lap and cursed again.  Steve just looked down at you in deep concentration, seemingly completely oblivious to how strongly he was affecting you.

The speed at which you reached the precipice of your orgasm was startling.  You felt high and completely out of control of your body.  You were right there, so close to the edge.  “Steve… Steve, I’m gonna…”  You begged and just when you thought there was nothing you could do, you were gonna come.  He stopped and pulled his hand away again.

“Is that so?”  He asked, tracing his fingers over your lips.  You pulled them into your mouth greedily and sucked the tart salty taste of your arousal from them.  “That’s three. Let’s switch position.”  He suggested.  “Might like to use my mouth for this one.”

You got off his lap shakily and scrambled up the bed rolling on your back and spreading your legs.  He moved between them and looked up at you from his place at your cunt.  “God, you smell good.”  He hummed and placed a large, opened mouth kiss on your mound, sucking and licking over your crevice like he was trying to taste all of you.  His tongue pushed inside tasting you from the source before he nipped at your labia and began focusing his tongue on your clit.  He pushed a finger inside of you and stroked over your g-spot again and he sucked and bit on your clit making little pleased humming sounds that were easily drowned out but the moans and curses you made.

This time was slower than the last, but once again, right when you were on the edge he stopped.  You let out a frustrated growl and he propped himself up and looked down at you.  “Four.”  He said.  “You had enough?”

You shook your head.  “No.  Keep doing it.”

He nodded and ducked his head back down.  Five was slower again, this time just using his mouth.  Six happened quickly as he fucked you hard with three of his fingers so it felt like you were going to break in two as he sucked on your clit.  Seven he slipped a finger into your asshole as he was going down on you and you nearly came there and then only he caught it just in time.  Eight he just used his fingers, same with nine.  He counted each one and never once missed the cue to stop.  On the tenth, he pulled out his cock.

“Ten seems like a good number.”  He said stroking it slowly and lining himself up at your entrance.  “You wait for me though.”

“Yes.  Yes.  I’ll wait.”  You panted, though you had no idea how you would.  He had the stamina of a horse and you were so close now it would take a slight breeze to set you off.

He sunk into you with a moan which you matched.  “God, you feel good.  Should do this more often.”  He teased as he held himself against you, pushed in as deep as he could go without hurting you, the thickness of his cock stretching your overworked pussy.

He started to thrust.  Slowly at first watching you closely and gradually picking up speed.  You clenched your jaw, trying to keep it together.  Each thrust was harder and faster than the one before and you got closer and closer to your release.  Steve brought his lips to yours, kissing you ravenously.  You could taste yourself on his lips and you pushed your tongue into his mouth wanting more.

You felt the twitch of Steve’s dick and the tightening of his muscles.  He pulled back and looked down at you.  “With me.”  He rumbled.

You nodded and relaxed.  It was like a dam burst inside of you.  You came. Crying out and arching up under him, your fingers digging into his back.  “Fuck!  Steve!”

Steve’s hips jerked into you and he came, filling you in waves of thick white come.  He pulled out and wrapped you in his arms.  “Holy shit.”  You hissed.  “I can’t… broken.”

He chuckled.  “Good broken?”

You nodded your head.

“And what did we learn?”  He teased, running his finger down your stomach.

“Well, I promise I learned it was worth waiting for.”  You said as you started giggling.

“Oh really?  I swear I said it wasn’t always.”  He teased as he started laughing too.

You broke down into laughter curling into him more.  “Well, I guess I better teach you someday.”


End file.
